Mi versión del FFI
by Clare99
Summary: Historia con OC  Diversas parejas.  creo que el título lo dice todo
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa :)**

**Sii nueva historia-larga :D la verdad es que hace tiempo que no escribo y bueno... este capítulo es casi completamente el capítulo 68 de Inazuma Eleven (1 del FFI) asi que no lo considero como escribir . en menos de dos dias os prometo un capítulo más largo ( y menos calcado que este).**

Discleimer (o como sea me da igual): Inazuma Eleven y unos cuantos diálogos de este texto no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Level-5 (por lo menos en España)

* * *

><p><strong>POV´S : NARRADOR<strong>

**Aviso: mi "versión" del FFI será mixta, con chicas además de chicos.**

**Además como si aparecía no me cuadraba nada el capitán (Fidio no el otro) de Italia no aparecerá aquí. Lo siento por sus fans.**

El objeto de las miradas de todos los adolescentes.

El Torneo Frontier Internacional.

La mayor competición de la historia.

Futbolistas juveniles de diferentes países se han puesto en marcha para ser los mejores del mundo entero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-En Estados Unidos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Lo hemos hecho ¿Eh Dylan?

-Si, Mark. El mundo nos esta esperando. Yo también me siento entusiasmado.

-Y además… ¿A qué no sabes quienes van a regresar?

-¿Van a volver?

-Si.

-Estando los dos unicornios que faltan ganaremos.

-Y no te olvides de la otra. La mejor defensa de Estados Unidos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Italia-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Vamos Fidio, el título del mejor goleador de la liga es tuyo!

-Ya sabes que le pertenece a la Capitana.

**_Un-Rato-Después-Del-Partido_**

-Debo hablar con vosotros- dijo el entrenador.

-¿Vuelve el otro _meteoro Italiano?- _preguntó Angelo.

-Mañana ingresará vuestra capitana en el equipo.

Y en nada los dos meteoros volverían a juntarse creando una estela detrás de ellos.

**¿Les gustó?**

**No creo**

**Pronto apareceran los personajes principales.**

**Por ahora no pondré adelantos de los otros capítulos lo siento -.-**

_**RHI :3 (Sii volvió el Rincón Historia Interactiva):**_

**-Primero (_Antes de que se me olvide_) Necesito nombre para dos de las gerentes Italianas y para un perro (?).**

**-Segundo: ¿Quién es la Italiana? (T_T ya medio se sabe) ¿Y la Estadounidense (vaya palabra)?**

**-¿Dejaré de preguntarles cosas qué tengo que responder yo?**

**-¿Sigue narrando el narrador o narran los personajes?**

**-¿Tendré algún Review?**

**Besitos y Abrazicos: **

** Clara, CCC o CocoClaryClare**

**PD: ;) **Recuerdo que acepto pedidos de cualquier pareja que me guste (Por que un anónimo me pidió un FubukixHaruna y no pude ni pensarlo Perdón pero destrozaría dos de mis parejicas)


	2. Capítulo 1

** HOLAAAA! POr cierto 8 reviews en un solo capítulo parece que esto tiene éxito. Creo que la mayoria pillaron un gran mal entendido.**

**En este fic no les voy a pendir prestados a sus personajes. Aunque quizás y con el tiempo me anime a hacer un fic así.  
><em> Perdonen el malentendido.<em>**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5.  
><strong>

**_Capítulo-1: ¿CÓMO QUE NO JUGARÁ CON NOSOTROS?_**

**_Pov´s: Clarissa (Clary) Hailstorm:_**

Me levanté con tranquilidad, pero no noté a mi lado a mi hermana; despertándome.

Si no a Hiroto con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Clary!- dijo sacudiéndome.

Y los recuerdos del día anterior me sacudieron.

-¡Ah qué hora es!

-Las once- me dijo Mido-baka desde la puerta.

Le tiré un almohadón a Midorikawa.

Hiroto se marchó.

Me vestí rápidamente con mi chándal azul y salí corriendo a desayunar.

Ni se lo que comí.

Ah, Clare he de apreciar más cuando me despiertas y así no llego tarde al instituto.

Aunque en esos momentos me pelee contigo.

Corrí hasta la caravana con Midorikawa e Hiroto.

Se veía muy vacía sin mis compañeras y los chicos.

Cuando llegamos al Raimon yo sonreí. Recordando antiguos momentos de mi pasado.

Me sorprendí al entrar ya que estaba hasta Endo. ¡Ah! Que tarde he llegado.

_POV´S: Narrador:_

Ya hace tres meses desde que pasó lo de la piedra Alius.

Todo sigue igual.

Las gemelas volvieron a la academia Alius. Ann cogió una beca a Estados Unidos, Janet se marchó a Argentina también con una beca, Nukre en cambio seguía en Japón pero se había trasladado al Raimon.

-¡Clary!- gritó Touko desde la otra punta de la habitación donde estaba la castaña.

-¡Touko-chan, Rika-chan!- exclamó tirándose a los brazos de las dos.

Cuando se giró se sorprendió.

-¡Tachimukai, Tsunami, Endo-kun…!- empezó a enumerar a la gente que veía y que conocía- ¿Fubu-kun? ¿Fubuki? -preguntó al ver al peli-rosado y al peli-plateado.

Los dos le sonrieron.

Pero el mayor buscó con la mirada a la hermana gemela de Clary. Clarella. Clare.

-¡Capitán, Kakeru (n/ Anteojos ) esta actuando de una forma extraña!

_POV´S: Clary:_

Ese no era Anteojos y yo lo sabía.

-Yo no soy Kakeru, él es mi hermano gemelo.

-Es verdad, los gemelos aprendemos a distinguirnos los unos de los otros.

Entonces habló alguien detrás mía.

-¡Endo, Clary! Parece que también han llamado a Sakuma.

Me volteé todo lo rápido que pude.

-¡Sakuma!- grité abrazándole.

Éramos muy amigos en el tiempo en el que a Clare le adoptó otra familia diferente a la mía.

También me llevo bien con Kido pero no tanto.

-Hola Endo, encantado de verte- dijo Hiroto.

-¡Anda Hiroto tu también has venido!

-Hombre no, si venía detrás de mi- dije con una gota en la cabeza y entonces Mido-baka salió de entre las sombras.

Con una aura lila sobre él.

-Ah, si él viene con nosotros- susurré.

-Endo, ese chico desprende un aura muy inquietante- dijo un chico que creo que se llama Yamino Kageto.

Tiene tela que lo diga él con la pinta que tiene.

-¿Oye Hiroto quién es?- preguntó Endo.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Tanto cambia un peinado?- susurré.

-Menudo desastre- dijo Midorikawa- creo que en la Tierra tenéis estos dichos: _El habito no hace al monje _y _ojos que no ven: corazón que no siente. _

-Esa frase me suena- dijo Kabeyama- Ah claro ya se quien es.

-Es Lezze- dijo Someoka.

-El capitán de Tormenta de Géminis (n/ ni idea de cómo es en la versión original perdón)- dijo Shirou a la defensiva.

-Oh vamos, Lezze era mi nombre de alienígena ; podéis llamarme Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Empezó a hablar.

-Ah. No te aguanto -dije más para liberar tensión del asunto que para otra cosa.

Mido me intentó golpear.

-Baka- le insulté.

-Bueno, bien esta lo que bien acaba- dijo Mido-kun intentando escapar de mi.

Endo nos presentó a Toramaru, un chico que se había encontrado de camino y tal ni le escuché.

Empezaron a hablar con un chico muy raro llamado Tobikawa.

-¿Y Clare?- preguntó Shirou.

-Bueno…- dije pensando.

-¿Si?

-Haber como te digo…-na, se lo diré bruscamente (n/ me gusta escribir como Clary)- ella no es Japonesa.

-Pero si sois gemelas- dijo Goenji intentando razonar.

-Bueno a eso yo tampoco soy Japonesa.

-¿Entonces que eres?- preguntó Endo.

-¿Um? Italiana, pero Japonesa de corazón- dije sonriente.

La verdad es que odio todo lo italiano por que me separó de mi hermana.

-Mi hermana ha vivido más tiempo en Italia que en Japón y eso que decidió irse al equipo italiano, Orpheo (Orfeo).

Shirou hizo un gesto de pena con la cabeza.

Tal vez sea porque sea porque…

Que tal vez y que ocho cuartos, Shirou Fubuki está enamorado de mi hermana.

Y mi hermana.

Clarella Cristal Hailstorm está enamorada de Shirou Fubuki.

-¿Y de las demás?- cambió de tema.

-Janet supongo que estará en _El Reino_ , el equipo Argentino- miré a Atsuya (por que adivináis… esta enamorado de Jan-baka)- Annete, supongo que en los Estados Unidos, porque en fin ella es de allí.

Ahora miré a Goenji.

¿Adivináis?

_A unos cuantos muchos, kilómetros de Japón; Italia. En otra hora diferente a esta._

_POV´S: Clarella Hailstorm:_

Me levanté de golpe. Apenas eran las ocho y media.

Salté de la cama y me empecé a arreglar.

Hoy era el primer día del entrenamiento de Orpheo.

Mi puse mi chándal rápidamente.

Y me peiné dejándome el pelo suelto.

Shirou… Él debe estar dormido ahora o ahora es el mediodía… Yo que se.

Escuché golpecitos en mi puerta.

Y es que ya son las nueve.

-Clare…-me susurra alguien.

-Pasa, Fidio.

Él es mi sub-capitán y mi mejor amigo italiano.

¿Ah? Si yo soy la capitana de Orpheo.

Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, al igual que Tachi pero de otras tonalidades.

-Chiare… Ya han llegado Elizah y Recc. Ah y se han traído una sorpresa.

¿Qué porqué me llama Chiare?

Es una estupidez suya Chiare significa Clare en italiano.

Yo corrí con él escaleras abajo hasta el gran salón de la residencia donde nos alojábamos los italianos.

Y allí vi a Elizah.

Bueno en realidad se llama Elizabhet. Elizabhet Tachimukai, si es la prima de Tachi-kun, es amiga mía de pequeña de las pocas que recuerdo.

Tiene el cabello castaño al estilo de su primo pero menos avispado y con dos mechones que le cubren las orejas. Los ojos son iguales a los del Japonés la única diferencia entre los dos es que Elizah no es para nada tímida y sus rasgos son más afeminados.

La otra gerente se llama Rebecca Del Piero.

Tiene el cabello castaño largo y negro además de liso. Sus ojos son rojizos.

-¡Rebe, Elah!

Las dos se giran y les abrazo.

Escucho un ladrido y pego un bote.

-¿Qué?

Debajo de mi esta un perrito negro y gris muy mono.

-¿Qué?- repito.

-Bueno es que le vimos y le preguntamos al entrenador si podía ser la mascota del equipo y…

Pero yo me había perdido en cuanto dijo que sería la mascota del equipo.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y el perro poniendo sus patitas delanteras en mi regazo se puso a lamerme la mejilla. (n/ ah que Cuquiii)

-¡Para perrito, para!- le riñó Elizabhet temiendo que me enfadara.

-¡Orpheo, para!- ordené.

Y todos me miraron extrañados.

Al ver que el perro paraba y se sentaba sobre las patas traseras y ladraba se extrañaron más.

El porque le llame Orpheo ni yo lo sé. Fue un impulso.

Pero parece que le gusta.

-¿Orpheo?- dijo Angelo que andaba por ahí.

El perro ladró y se sentó a los pies del rubio.

-No se pero parece que le gusta- razonó Fidio.

-Ni yo se porque le llamé así.

Elizah se rió suavemente.

Y Recc susurró algo que sonó como que debíamos comprarle un collar.

Yo sonreí.

-Voy a dar un paseo, sacaré a Orpheo un rato aprovechando. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?  
>Todos me miraron con cara de dormidos.<p>

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Y a ti perrito ¿te apetece salir a correr un ratito?

Orpheo ladró mientras saltaba.

Le puse una correa en torno al cuello y después de darle un poco de beber y coger yo una botella de agua, salimos a una de las calles de Italia.

Tampoco tenia pensado dar una vuelta muy, muy larga. Solo ir a comprar algo y volver. Un recuerdo para mi hermana seguramente.

En cuanto salí escuché a Fidio correr detrás mía.

-¡Clare! ¿Estas loca o qué?- yo le miré sorprendida- Apenas conoces esta zona de Italia, te perderías.

-Entonces ven conmigo- dije sonriendo.

Y no penséis mal. Fidio es solo mi _hermanito mayor _ (n/ me parece que no he comentado que Clare tendría un año menos que Endo y los demás.) Es verdad que hace un tiempo fuimos novios (con nueve años creo) pero aguantamos poco. NUNCA he discutido con él . Quizás por eso confío en él, plenamente.

Me gusta estar con chicos, tal vez porque con ellos me muestro como soy realmente. Incluso confiándoles mis secretos, algunos que no cuento ni a mis mejores amigas.

Por eso muchas veces me han emparejado con alguno de ellos. Pero nunca he hecho caso a ninguno de ellos.

No es que me lleve mal con las chicas.

Si no que confío más en ellos.

Soy rara, lo sé. Pero yo no puedo ser mi hermana que apenas y confía en mi.

Soy demasiado confiada pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¡Chiare!- me llamó Fidio.

-¿Qué?- me asusté.

-Te has vuelto a ir.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Muchas veces me _voy _ por así decirlo.

Me olvido de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor y solo me fijo en mis pensamientos.

-No se como te puedes despistar tanto- me riñó.

-Tu tampoco das mucha conversación- repliqué.

Eso no es discutir, nunca llegamos a las voces, creo que ahora sabrán porque…

Fidio con un solo movimiento me cogió en brazos.

Impidiendo que me moviera lo más mínimo.

Yo le abracé el cuello intentando no caerme a pesar de que no es la primera (ni última vez, supongo) que me coge así.

Yo me enfado un poco y le golpeo la nuca.

-Suelta- ordeno.

-_**Nano**_(n/ Enana) - me dijo- tu no me mandas fuera del campo.

Reí mientras me daba vueltas y vueltas. Eso me relaja la verdad.

Me dejo en el suelo y yo le besé la mejilla…

¿Qué?

Ya se que parecemos novios, pero…

Somos solo amigos.

Mi corazón pertenece a Sh…

¡Ah!

A otra persona.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos a una tienda en la que preparan objetos de metal tipo llaveros y colgantes.

Observé en el escaparate que hacían chapas para collares para perros.

-Mira, Fids ese le quedaría genial a Orpheo- mi pequeño perrito ladró como dándome la razón.

La tienda se llamaba _Meteor Pista_ (estela de meteorito).

-Por supuesto.

La dependienta era una mujer baja y mayor como rozando los noventa años.

Una niña de diecinueve años mascando chicle estaba en la máquina de grabados, grabando en un colgante un par de nombres.

-Perdone, señora podría decirme cuanto cuesta grabar una placa para un collar de perro- pregunté a la señora mayor ya que la chica tenía unos cascos que le cubrían toda la oreja con la música en un volumen muy alto.

-Mira que señorita tan educada- sonrió- por ser tu será gratis.

-No, por favor…

-Te digo que si, ¿además es para ese perrito?

Yo asentí.

-Si perdone si no se podían entrar perros pero no vimos ningún cartel…- dijo Fidio.

-No pasa nada jovencito- replicó la anciana.

-Pero te pagaremos.

La mujer rodó sus ojitos castaños.

-Pero os regalaré el collar.

Ni Fids ni yo dijimos nada por que sabíamos que no convenceríamos a la mujer de lo contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

Reviews:

**Nuria:**

Holaa.

Pronto traeré mas Lo Juro.

No te quejes de tu imagianción yo le he puesto Orpheo eso es peor xD.

En este capítulo no preguntaré. Voy con prisa.

lo he intentado :)

Italiana-Clare EstadoUnidense- Annete (Ann) /por cierto en mi perfil esta puesto inglesa he de arreglarlo -.-/

**Living-like-a-mango-is-fun**

Lo malentesdiste

**nicky**

será HarunaxTachimukai :)

mi también me encanta pero pobre Haruna...

**buschis-chan**

Malentendido también. Perdón.

Y por cierto Clarissa? asi se llama uno de mis personajes :)

**Princess of Flames**

Hello. Sorry for my bad english.

I don´t give Original Caracters of others persons. Sorry. And Goenji have got a Girldfriend name´s Annete (Ann) is my best friends name (Ana) And plis you can correct my bad english. I´m bilingüial but I don´t like study.

Kisses...

**Bueno me han entrado ganas de hablar inglés después de el último review que he contestado.**

But, I don´t speak very well.

**Kisses for everybody, **

CocoClaryClare.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Holapppp!**

Perdónnnn. Tardé mucho en escribir. Culpen a... a mi -.-. Y a que estoy constipada (escusa barata)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

_Inazuma Eleven: Level-5_

_Invisible: Taylor Swift_

_Ipod: Apple_

_Au se eu te pego - Michel Teló._

_**Capítulo 2- Te extraño…**_

Habían pasado ya las eliminatorias del Torneo Frontier Internacional.

Aquel día tanto en Japón como en Italia celebraban haber ganado las eliminatorias.

Los italianos habían preparado una fiesta, con mucha comida, juegos, incluso karaoke.

Aquello a Clare le agradó mucho (tanto que le agradeció a Elizabhet de rodillas la idea).

Se rió mucho escuchando a Gianluca cantar y se reía cada vez que se equivocaba (ella se sabía la mayor parte de las letras…)

_POV´S: Clarella Hailstorm:_

Después de un rato de risas con el karaoke me obligaron a salir.

¿Están locos? Romperé los cristales.

Me quejé mucho a Gianluca que era el que tiraba de mi con más fuerza.

-Venga Clare-chan que se que cantas muy bien, te escuche cuando cantas dormida - dijo Elah.

Yo me sonrojé un poco. Comparto habitación con Elah.

-Pero aún así…

-Venga elige ya la canción- dijo Marco.

Asentí, rendida ante mis compañeros. Quizás…

Revisé las canciones que mi amiguita Elah había conseguido.

Ahí estaba mi repertorio de Taylor Swift (n/ me encanta ).

Busqué una canción en especial, tampoco es que me sintiera tan, tan identificada con la canción, pero es de mis favoritas.

Invisible.

_POV´S: Clarissa Hailstorm:_

Todos celebrábamos que habíamos pasado al verdadero torneo.

Aún así yo estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

¿A quién nos enfrentaríamos en el futuro? ¿Qué tal estaría Clare?

El menor de los gemelos Fubuki se reía por ahí.

Fubu-kun (así le llamo para no confundirme con su hermano, además es mi cuñado) (n/ Clary insiste mucho en que ellos dos están juntos o deberían estarlo) vino y se sentó a mi lado, en la mesa.

-Fubuki, no ves que es de mala educación sentarse en las mesas- dije intentando imitar la voz de mi hermanita.

Nuestra voz es muy parecida así que no creo que cueste muy imitarla.

Fubu-kun se ríe un poco intranquilo.

-No te parezcas a Clare, Clary-chan- dice revolviéndome el pelo.

-¡SHIROU FUBUKI TE LA HAS BUSCADO!- dije muy furiosa a voz en grito a la vez que empiezo a perseguirle.

-¡Qué he hecho!- preguntó-gritó el chico al que yo perseguía.

-¡Mi pelo, tocarme el pelo es pecado!- dijo furiosa aún.

…

Le llevo persiguiendo mucho rato y el maldito parece que ni se esfuerza… Se parece tanto a mi hermanita.

Pero enseguida le escucho jadear y me rio para mi misma.

-Para- dije, calmada con una sonrisa- te dejaré huir, con una condición.

-Nada que tenga que ver con Clare.

-Lo juro- susurré.

-Bien…

-Me debes una.

-¡Solo eso?

-Solo eso- dije sonriendo maliciosa.

Y Shirou tembló.

_**Ya en la Isla del Torneo Frontier.**_

Clary miró con interés por la ventana de la caravana en cuanto escuchó a Endo hablar de que estaban cruzando la zona de Italia.

Shirou hizo algo parecido.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que vieran algo que perturbó tanto a Shirou como a Clary en el campo de Italia.

Para comprenderlo retrocederemos un poco.

_POV´S: Clare Hailstorm:_

Estábamos iniciando el primer entrenamiento en la isla.

Por alguna tontería el portero y Marco discutían.

Yo fui con Fidio que hablaba con Angelo animadamente y me acoplé en la conversación rápidamente.

-Fidio-kun, ¿tu sabes cuando llega el equipo de Japón?- pregunté.

-No, ni idea. Lo siento.

-¿Entonces no sabes cuando viene tu hermana?- preguntó Gianluca.

-Nop- negué mientras movía la cabeza.

-Venga, ya. _**Nana, **_tu tienes que saberlo, te lo habrá dicho- Fidio por supuesto.

-No mi hermana me quiso dejar con la intriga. La muy mala- dije cruzándome de brazos con una mueca, que Gianluca y Angelo rieron.

-Seguro que peor que tu no- rió Aldena.

-Fidio…

-Ya le enfadaste- regañó Marco que acababa de llegar.

-Solo digo verdades- replicó Fidio.

Me puse roja de rabia, pero cuando abrí la boca para gritarle Fidio me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo conmigo en brazos sabiendo que eso me irritaba. Me mareé apenas en la segunda vuelta, Fidio rió más.

Ya habíamos pasado de estar en la banda a estar en el mediocampo.

Parece ser que él también se mareaba pues apenas pude ver a Clary y a Shirou delante mía, junto a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo antes de que Fidio se cayera al suelo con migo encima suya en una situación comprometida estúpida.

Yo empecé a reir, obviando a Shirou…

Espera…

¡Shirou!

Pegué un bote dejando a Fidio-baka botado en el suelo. Con una mueca de: _Cuanto pesas, _**Nana.**

-¡Clary, Shirou!- exclamé abrazándoles.

Clary me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando nos separamos exclamé:

-¡Fidio tiene la culpa, él se puso a dar vueltas conmigo en sus brazos y ya sabes que no lo soporto!

Clary rodó los ojos.

-Endo-kun- saludé.

-¡Capitana!- exclamó Angelo, captando mi atención.

Noté como todas sus miradas se concentraban en la banda amarilla de capitana, que llevaba yo en ese momento.

-¿Si?- pregunté.

-Nada, solo me apetecía llamarte- dijo Angelo sonriendo.

Ya me las pagaría más tarde.

-¿Entonces eres la capitana de Italia?- preguntó Shirou sorprendido.

-Si- asentí- aunque aún no creo que debieran darme el puesto a mi-

¿Hace falta decir que la miradas de mis compañeros de equipo me fulminaron en ese momento?.

-Este es Fidio Aldena- le presenté, cambiando de tema- el sub-capitán.

-Encantado- dijo mi amigo-baka.

-¡BAKA!- grité repentinamente.

Cinco segundo de silencio.

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SI QUIERA EMPEZAR A DAR VUELTAS CONMIGO ENCIMA MIRA QUE TE MATO, BAKA!- le empecé a perseguir y en menos de una respiración ya le tenia cogido del cuello del uniforme y pegándole con el puño en la cabeza,

A veces me paso mucho con él. Lo sé pero en aquel momento me di cuenta de cómo le miraba mi hermana.

Sonreí, así que Fidio-Kun va a ser mi cuñadito…

¡Oui!

_POV´S: Clarissa:  
><em>Sonreí al ver a mi hermana pelear con Aldena. Siempre me llevé bien con él, claro que apenas le he visto más de dos veces.

Me quedo prendada de sus ojos que sonríen mientras riñe con mi hermanita.

Él le toca el pelo y ella se pone roja y empieza a gritar. Apenas escucho a Haruna reír.

Fubu-kun les mira preocupado.

-Es como el hermano mayor de Clare- susurro para que solo el peli-gris me escuche.

Él ahora sonríe.

Shirou no, mi ÉL.

Aldena Fidio.

Me gusta desde siempre.

Clare en un arrebato se pone delante mía y le enseña la lengua a su perseguidor.

Parece que se han cambiado los papeles.

No se ni como termino tropezándome con Clare y… cayéndome.

Cierro los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llega.

Estoy apoyada en Fidio.

_¿Cómo he acabado aquí?_

-Gracias- le digo sonriente.

-No pasa nada, además eres tan parecida a tu hermana que es casi una costumbre la muy torpe esta casi siempre en el suelo.

-¡Por qué tu me haces la zancadilla!- le reprocha.

Shirou rió a la vez que yo, aún nerviosa porque aún estaba apoyada en su pecho.

Él me soltó con cuidado y me revolvió el pelo.

Y me encantó.

Sus dedos rozaron suaves, yo sonreí encantada.

Aunque debía aparentar que me molesta.

-¡No me toques el pelo! -reñí.

Clare reñía con Shirou que me sonó a:  
><em>No-te-lo-dije-porque-quería-que-fuera-una-sorpresa<em>

Segurísimo se referían a que Clare y yo somos de Italia.

La verdad a cualquiera le molesta que nos guarden secretos.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir!- dijo Nukre desde la puerta de la caravana.

-¡Ya nos veremos, nee-chan!- le dije a mi hermana mientras tiraba de Shirou.

Mi hermanita nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno (Shirou se puso como un tomate)

Y yo le di un beso en la mejilla a Fidio (roja también, menos mal que soy más morena que Clare).

-¡Fidio y Clary debajo de un árbol…!- me susurró mi "cuñadito".

-¡Clare Fubuki lavando la ropita y su esposito Shirou llega …!- susurré un poco más alto.

-Vale, vale…- rió.

-¡Me pido al lado de la ventana, cuñadito…!- reí.

Se puso furioso.

-¡No si yo llego antes!

Yo reí, sabiendo que ganaría.

_POV´S: Clarella Hailstorm:_

-Sois muy parecidas tu hermana y tu- dijo Marco.

-No te creas- dijo Angelo.

-¿Ah? Si somos casi iguales.

-Mentira- dijo Angelo.

-¿Cuáles son las diferencias…?-preguntó Gianluca.

-Para empezar el pelo, el de Clare es más liso que el de Clary, los ojos de Clare brillan más…

-Ya nos fijaremos la próxima vez, Angelo -sonríe Gianluca.

-Os veo jugar a las siete diferencias con mi hermana y conmigo- río creyendo que esa idea es la más descabellada de mi vida.

-Pues es buena idea- dice Marco.

-Stolto.

Todos nos reímos.

-Pero no me olvidaré de comentárselo- murmuré.

-Y tienes que volver a cantar en el karaoke- dijo Angelo.

-Pero…

-¡Venga!- gritó Gianluca.

-Venga Capitana…-me dijo Marco con un intento de cara de cachorrito.

-Vale -asentí- pero elijo yo la canción que os conozco.

Reímos juntos…

_**Esa misma noche.**_

_POV´S: Narrador:  
><em>Clare pegó un bote en la cama en cuanto escuchó el ruido atronador que producía la tormenta.

Casi sin querer se acordó de Shirou y su fobia a las tormentas.

Otro trueno.

-Shirou-kun…-murmuró.

Se levantó en silencio intentando no despertar a Elizabhet.

Rayo.

Cogió su móvil y volvió a su cama.

Se echó las mantas por encima y…

Trueno.

Empezó a escribirle un mensaje a Shirou con rapidez.

Tenía mensajes y llamadas a Shirou gratis, antes vivían muy separados a si que…

Rayo.

_Shirou-kun. Q tal estas? Supongo q mal ya se que no te agradan mucho las tormentas. Lamento no poder estar contigo para ayudarte, es 1 locura cruzar toda la isla. Lo siento._

_Contesta._

_Clare.( n/ he escrito aposta mal no sin querer)_

Trueno.

_POV´S: Shirou Fubuki:  
><em>Resuena un trueno y yo pego un bote en mi cama. Donde estoy sentado.

Mi hermano me mira preocupado y asustado.

Mis padres murieron en una avalancha, por eso tenemos miedo a este ruido.

Mi móvil vibra y suena la canción de Clare.

Invisible.

Me la puse en el móvil solo para saber que era ella quien me llamaba.

_Shirou-kun. Q tal estas? Supongo q mal ya se que no te agradan mucho las tormentas. Lamento no poder estar contigo para ayudarte, es 1 locura cruzar toda la isla. Lo siento._

_Contesta._

_Clare._

Sonreí.

_Clare-chan: Tirando, la verdad es que en estos momentos te hecho de menos mas que a nadie._

_Clare… no me perdonaría si te pasara algo por cruzar sola y con este temporal toda la isla._

_No te preocupes._

_Shirou._

Solo leer su mensaje me había hecho estar mejor.

En aquel momento llegó el mensaje:  
><em>Shirou, ponte los cascos y escucha la música de mi ipod. Ve a pedírselo a mi hermana.<em>

_Tranquilo, hasta bien tarde no se duerme._

Me levanté tras leer el mensaje y fui a la habitación de Clary que compartía con Rika. Como decía Clare me encontré a la chica hablando con Rika y Touko.

-Clary-chan- dije mientras llamaba.

-Pasa.

-Me ha dicho tu hermanita que me dejes su Ipod.

Ella asintió y me tendió un aparatito de color plata y verde.

Era del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar.

Atrás había una pegatina que decía:

_Ipod de Clare._

_NO TOCAR_

_(a menos que sea yo misma o te haya invitado a cogerlo)_

Sonreí.

Apenas entre en la habitación me puse los cascos blancos y me puse a escuchar música en el orden que tenía puesto Clare.

_Au se eu te pego - Michel Teló._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Reviews:**

**Nuria:**

**Gracias :D**

**Yo también odio A Goenji pero mi mejor amiga le ama (lo que me recuerda que le tengo que hacer una cuenta aqui) **

**No se porque pero cada vez que pongo E E .U U en el fic desaparece xD **

**Intentare ponerle un papel importante al perrito ...**

**La prima de Tachi-kun, en efecto; este personaje me encanta y tu nos has visto el diseño que le hize (si, dibujo un poco pero soy un poco patética. Tambien jugueteo un poco con el Paint.) **

**Espero tu review. Abrazitos...**

**buschis-chan**

**Holaaa! Clarissa es la hermana gemela de mi pequeña Clare y será mencionada la mayoría de las veces como Clary.**

**Jaja La verdad es que lo del amor lo entendería hasta Endo xD Me alegro de que te guste Orpheo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón Ayudarme Con La Historia (sii cambié las siglas xD RACLH *larguito -.-*):<strong>

**-Esto ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero... Decirme un animal con el que indentificais a Clare y Clary (yo creo que Elizah es una mariposita no pregunteis porque)**

**-Tardaré tanto en escribir?**

**-Me mataran si tardo mucho? (xD es pero que no)**

* * *

><p><strong>Además creo que proximamente les traeré una cosa muy graciosa que hicimos en inglés (en bilingüe la mayor parte del tiempo hacemos juegos) <strong>

**Teníamos que poner una ficha de un personaje, yo puse a Clare (también la tuve que dibujar un día T.T) y luego dos de mis compañeros (al azar) tenían que escribir dos líneas (en inglés) sobre lo que haría mi personaje a la hora de desayunar y en las vacaciones. Creo que una compañera mia puso que resucitó (osea que Clare a muerto xD) Les daré cuando me lo dn (en cosa de dos semanas -.-)**

**,Clara  
><strong>


	4. Capítulo 3

__ **Light: **Holaa aqui Light presentando un nuevo capítulo, estoy aquí principalmente porque a la autora le da miedo de que le maten, aunque esta allí

*se me ve en la esquina emo haciendo circulitos con el dedo y llorando*

**Light: **Pues eso que les pide muchos perdones por haber tardado mas de un mes (0.o) en escribir este mie*** capítulo -.-´´ no me maten son palabras textuales suyas:

*alza un papelito con su chuleta de lo que tiene que decir*

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3: Desde mi mente.<span>_

En el salón de la residencia de Inazuma Japón Shirou y Clary miraban interesados la _"première"_ del partido.

-¿Contra quién juegan? - preguntó Tachimukai sentándose en el sillón marrón de tres plazas dispuesto a ver como jugaba el equipo de su hermana

-Contra Unicorn, el equipo de Estados Unidos.

_-"Aquí estamos con el partido de Orpheo y Unicorn" _-Salió el sonido del televisor.

En la pantalla salió una imagen del estadio.

_-"Juegan en el estadio _Cóndor _el estadio perteneciente a Italia"_

Salieron imágenes de Ichinose y Mark Kruger (el capitán de Unicorn) calentando.

-_"Una de las estrellas Estadounidenses, Annete Jeaolus la defensa estrella"_

En la imagen apareció Ann riendo mientras hablaba con Dylan Keith animadamente.

_- " Y la capitana de Orpheo, la italiana Clarella Hailstorm medio centro"_

Apareció Clare haciéndose una coleta mientras estiraba la pierna izquierda por su espalda.

_- "He escuchado" _- dijo una mujer que parecía estar allí solo por su belleza y no por su inteligencia en los deportes- _"Que es tan fuerte como su hermana gemela; Clarissa estoy impaciente por verlas juntas en el campo de juego"_

_-"Será emocionante, dos de las mejores jugadoras combatiendo por el dominio del balón" _- comentó un hombre rubio.

Clary se incomodo al escuchar hablar de ella en la televisión.

-_" A continuación la formación de Italia"_

Todos observaron la televisión.

Portero: Gigi Blasi.

Defensas: Bento Gagliano, Ottorino Nobili, Anton Gattuso, Marco Maseratti.

Centrocampistas: Angelo Cabrini, Gianluca Zanardi, Giorgio Giannini, Clarella Hailstorm (Capitana)

Delanteros: Fidio Aldena (segundo capitán), Raffaele Generani.

Después de presentar al otro equipo Clare le dio la mano a Kruger. Ambos sonrieron y Clare volvió a su posición.

_**POV´S : Clarella:  
><strong>_-¡Fidio cuando encuentres ocasión ve a la portería!- le dije al pasar por su lado.

Todo el mundo corría en pos de Angelo que sonrió y me paso la esfera ya que yo estaba tras él.

Me deslicé entre un par de delanteros del equipo contrario y me encontré delante de Ichinose, en medio del campo.

Mi lugar, su lugar.

Empecé a moverme como si estuviera bailando, hacia los lados.

-¡No ganarás al mago del campo!- me replicó tocando por un momento el balón.

-Toda magia tiene su truco, querido mago - resoplé dando una vuelta que él no esperaba y deshaciéndome de él.

Para burlarme de él hice su típico gesto con los dedos mientras corría.

A mi lado escuché las risas de Ann que se adelanto a quitarme el balón cuando ya casi estaba en el área.

-¡Star Comet!

De ella salió un brillo cegador que me envolvió.

Aun así pude ver como se acercaba con cuidado y me robaba el balón.

-¡Adiós, _Meteorito_!- se rió.

Yo me di la vuelta un poco molesta.

-No tan lejos…- murmuré.

Sabia que para realizar mi técnica debía estar cerca de ella y al parecer ella también.

Marco atacó a Ann consiguiendo quitarle el balón.

-¡Clare!

Pasó casi de un extremo a otro del campo.

-¡Ok! - dijo Domon.

-¡Barrido Defensivo!- exclamó quitándome el balón- ¡Ichinose!

Gruñí.

Me conocen demasiado estoy en desventaja… Quizás una nueva técnica. Me situé detrás de Mark que era quien llevaba el balón.

-¡Sky!- murmuré mientras le robaba el balón.

Una luz azul nos envolvió, parando el tiempo y aparecieron las maravillosas luces.

Las estrellas.

Se quedó mirándolas y todo se me antojó fácil.

Avancé sonriente hacia la portería donde me esperaba Fids.

-¡YA!- exclamé lanzándome al área.

Detrás de mi salió una estela de color verde y a Fidio una de color azul.

Aquello sorprendió al portero.

-Traza tu camino veloz y preciso ¡Unicornio…!- exclamé saltando

-¡…Italiano!- acabó pegando con fuerza al esférico a la vez que saltaba.

Un unicornio apareció detrás nuestra y relinchó.

-Esto es un verdadero "Unicorn"- dijo Fidio mientras el balón entraba tan rápido en la portería que impedía que el portero siquiera lo tocase.

-¡Bien echo Fidio-kun!- exclamé abrazándole.

-No esta mal, Clare-chan.

-¿Qué esperabas, Ann?- pregunté.

-¿Tu qué creees?

-¡Tonta!- bromeé.

_Zona de Inazuma Japón: POV´S: Clarissa Hailstorm._

Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos al ver los movimientos de mi hermana y como había marcado el primer gol.

-I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E- dijo Nukre que como la mayor parte del equipo se había acoplado a la reunión para ver el partido, sentada en el suelo entre Hiro y Mido-baka.

-¡Quiero parar ese tiro!- exclamó Endo con brillos en los ojos.

-Antes tenemos que pasar el próximo partido- dijo Fuyuka.

¡Ah! Esa chica me cae peor que…Midorikawa.

Pero con Mido peleo con esa ni he dirigido palabra desde que la conocí (aparte de unos que otros saludos).

Da igual volviendo al tema ahora mi hermana corría junto con Angelo cuando le robaron el balón y corrieron hacía la portería. Le pasaron la pelota a una chica de cabellos y ojos muy parecidos a los del capitán estadounidense.

_- La pequeña de los Kruger corre hacía la portería dispuesta a realizar su súper técnica pero… Anton Gattuso le consigue parar justo a tiempo. ¡Buena defensa la de Orpheo!_

Shirou estaba en el borde del sillón y parecía que ni se había dado cuenta.

¿Tan concentrado estaba intentando buscar a mi hermanita?

El partido pasaba muy rápido entre ataques de Estados Unidos y defensas de Orpheo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder recuperar el balón.

En aquel tiempo Natassa Kruger había anotado con su _"Good Luck_" .

Clare llevaba mucho tiempo en mitad del campo con los ojos cerrados.

Sonó el pitido que indicaba el final del primer tiempo.

Temí que mi hermana se hubiese dormido y los comentaristas se reían de la posición extraña en el partido de mi hermana después del primer tiempo.

_POV´S: Clare Hailstorm:_

-¿Ya lo tienes todo?- me preguntó el entrenador, Paolo.

-¡Si! Ya no escaparan tan fácilmente- exclamé fascinada.

Fidio me sonrió pero Angelo me tiró de la camiseta para preguntarme:

- Capitana, ¿a que se refiere el entrenador?- preguntó.

-Lo entenderás en el campo - le murmuré- os lo digo a todos aunque os parezca disparatado lo que os diga hacedme caso- dije alzando la voz.

-¡SI!- exclamaron.

Puse la mano en el centro y todos la pusieron conmigo.

-¡Un, dos, tres!- dijo Paolo.

-¡ORPHEO!

Esa costumbre se la inculqué yo y orgullosa estoy de ello.

Nos volvimos a acercar al centro del campo y yo le murmuré a Aldena.

-Haz lo contrario de lo que pienses hacer, cuando me vayas a pasar a mi cambia y pasa a Raffaele por ejemplo. Así les distraerá.

-Vale- murmuró confundido.

Se colocó en su sitio y yo le mandé a Gianluca que sacara él haciendo distraer a Ann.

Intenté tocar el balón lo menos posible.

Obligando a mis compañeros a que no me la pasasen a base de estrategias.

En menos de nada Domon y Annete dejaron de vigilarme y le hice una señal a Marco.

Estando casi en el área y sin vigilancia a mi alrededor marqué sin usar siquiera una técnica.

Reí mientras abrazaba a la mayor parte del equipo, incluidas las gerentes que habían saltado de la banda a cerca de la portería, donde me encontraba.

El resto del partido usé la estrategia que había ingeniado en el primer tiempo.

No era más que una manera de perder tiempo.

Le pasé el balón a Ottorino que le pasó a Gigi, que pasó a Angelo, que pasó a Fids, que pasó a Bento… Pasando por todo el equipo y dejando que los defensas nos robaran el balón en ocasiones pero impidiendo que dieran más de dos pases.

Así pasamos la mayor parte del partido, aunque tuvimos varios problemas con los pases ya que Ann y todos los demás eran duros contrincantes; pero yo había descubierto su punto flojo y no lo dejaría escapar. Siempre gritaban el nombre de quien se la pasaba lo que nos daba algunos segundos para recolocarnos.

Todos saltamos en cuanto sonó el silbato.

-¡GANAMOS!- exclamamos al unísono.

Yo reí. Pegando saltitos como solía hacer para tranquilizarme antes de lanzarme al césped boca arriba con los ojos abiertos y riendo de la impresión.

Apareció una mano y yo la acepté ayudándome a levarme y descubrí a Dylan un jugador del Unicorn.

-Habéis jugado muy bien- dijo la pequeña de los Kruger.

-Gracias…- murmuré sonriente- Vosotros también.

Ann me abrazó y yo reí de nuevo quitándome todo el nerviosismo.

-Tonta…- murmuré y ella rió.

-En la final os ganaremos.

-Eso te lo crees tu, Anne - le murmuré.

_Al día siguiente, playa del territorio Japonés. _

_POV´S: Clarella:_

Había quedado con Shirou y corría como una loca hacía el mirador donde habíamos quedado, el helado de hielo de fresa se derretía en mi boca mientras lo mordisqueaba.

-¡Shirou-kun!- exclamé al llegar derrapando al sitio.

El me cogió en brazos ya que me había lanzado hacia él.

-Estuviste genial en el partido…- me murmuró mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Yo me sonrojé.

-Gr-acias- murmuré.

-De nada, es verdad, me sorprendió mucho que no te movieras en el primer tiempo- sonrió- estas extraña. Ya no pareces la chica que jugó con nosotros contra _Alius._

Se separó de mí.

-La verdad… -murmuré enredando con mis dedos mientras hablaba- Esto de ser capitana no me pega. Me agobia mucho y me hace reflexionar mucho.

Nos sentamos en el banquito.

-La verdad, nunca te imaginé de capitana.

-Ni yo, me sorprendió cuando me pidieron que ejerciera de capitana, estoy acostumbrada a ser segunda capitana pero a tanto nunca pensé…

-Se te da bien - se sinceró.

-Gracias.

-Nada- repitió.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías toda la tarde hasta que se le ocurrió ponerse a jugar conmigo al fútbol.

-Jugaré -le dije- pero a una cosita especial.

-¡El qué?- preguntó asustado.

-Si consigues quitarme el balón me compras un helado y si no… pues también- sonreí.

-¿Qué te ha dado hoy por los helados?- preguntó.

-Ni idea- murmuré.

Se acercó a mi, decidido y yo sonreí.

Pero le pasé por el lado.

Reí.

-A la próxima ganaré- murmuró.

Así pasamos buena parte de la tarde hasta que me invitó a un helado.

-Calipo- dije mordisqueando el helado de hielo.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de morder el helado?- me preguntó curioso.

-Pues fácil. Abres la boca te metes el helado en la boca y masticas (?) (Vale no pude evitarlo -.-)

Reímos.

-Por costumbre, antes vivía en sitios fríos y eso…- murmuré.

-¿Cómo es que nadie nunca supo de Italia cuando estabas en el equipo?- me preguntó jugueteando con su polo de limón.

-No me preguntó nadie - murmuré.

-Pero…

Miré el reloj y pegué un bote en el banco del parque cercano a la heladería donde estábamos sentados.

-¡llego tarde!

-Te acompaño- me sonrió echando a correr cogiéndome la mano.

Apenas llegábamos a mi edificio.

Llegamos al porche blanco que daba a la puerta del edificio.

-Gracias por acompañarme- murmuré y me alcé para besarle la mejilla que estaba muy alta para que llegara de otro modo.

Pero tuve la "_mala _" suerte que apenas besarle el moflete me caí encima suya acabando de alguna manera con mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nos pusimos colorados pero no cortamos aquel roce.

Y deseé quedarme allí para siempre…

* * *

><p>Holaa si ya me animé a salir de mi "rinconcín" pido perdón por la tardanza y por donde acabé el capítulo, mi principal problema fue el partido (El ASQUEROSO partido ú.ù) Bueno...<p>

Reviews:

**Buchis-chan:**

De verdad? Yo cuando hay tormentas me motivo y empiezo a pegar saltitos por toda la casa (es extraño, ya lo se)

Yo también odio que me toquen el pelo ¬¬

1-Tigresa... Es verdad le pega (?)

2- Pues si, me tardé esta vez más de la cuenta T.T

No mola, hazme caso...

**LovelyGirl84 (Nuria :3):**

Tranquila, yo estoy peor de la cabeza, hazme caso...

La verdad me lo estoy planteando pero se me acab de ocurrir una idea para un fic muy estúpida xD y Orpheo sería muy importante, además de que hablaría...

Besitos

(Refiriendome a la posdata... a lo mejor subo alguna en le album de inazuma champions lo que me recuerda que me debo pasar por ahí ahora -.-´´)

PD: No me contestaste a las preguntas del anterior capítulo yo quería tu opinión (especialmente la primera)

* * *

><p>Bien esta vez no voy a escribir preguntas...<p>

Pero tengo buenas noticias :D

A partir de unas 4 horitas (que es lo que se tarda en subir un fic *creo*) crearé un nuevo fic donde la gente podrá participar :D Bueno tengo sueño :O asi que hasta dentro de poco (espero)


	5. Chapter 4 Negación

**Holaaa! Aquí Clara recuperando viejos archivos de su ordenador ya que lo va a cambiar y quizás pierda los archivos D: Este capítulo del FFI lo escribí durante un mes entero ya que me bloqueaba y paraba. Ya se que dije que no la acabaría pero este capítulo lo releí y recordé que en un principio me gusto como quedó. Para empezar ya no escribo igual que antes y ni siquiera he terminado de ver la temporada de FFI me quede cuando Fids entrena a Endo porque a veces me aburro con los partidos de 3 capítulos y medio.**

**Tengo parte de la historia de Go! de Light y también de dos años depués cuando descubre el gran secreto de su family (?) pero primero tengo que terminar esto ¬¬ ya que las otras dos series tengo el prólogo y cuatro capítulos (de la que más tengo es de la de Go! ya que volví a ver la serie entera por que no tenía ganas de empezar Chrono Stone serie en la que no aparecerá mi parte de los Fubuki´s por ahora -.-)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a su respectivo autor a mi solo me pertencen mis OC...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4- Negación.<strong>_

Nos separamos y me puse colorada.

-Eso a sido sin querer- dije rápidamente- no significa nada. ¿Vale?

Él me miró.

Y si él quería que significara algo.

No, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Así que le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché.

Saludé a mi delegación y marché a mi cuarto Orpheo no me dejaba de seguir pero le impedí entrar en mi cuarto.

Empecé a llorar nada más cerrar la puerta.

¡No aprendo nunca! A lo mejor hubiésemos podido llegar a ser algo si no fuese una bocazas.

Los sollozos se ahogan contra mi almohada.

¡Tonta, Clare, Tonta!

-.-.-.-.-

**POV´S: SHIROU FUBUKI**

Inútil, Shirou eso es lo que eres un inútil que no sabe tratar con mujeres.

¡Oh!

Y yo que creía que ya había conseguido algo con Clare…

Da igual mañana se lo diré me da igual si me corresponde o no; debe saberlo.

O no podré volverle a mirar a sus grandes ojos verdes.

¡Oh por Atsuya (etto?) qué he hecho!

Clare no me volverá ha hablar, Clare no me volverá ha hablar …

Golpeo el balón lo más fuerte que puedo pero como no, acaba fuera.

Jadeo bajo la luz de la única farola encendida enfocando a la portería.

Otro balón se estrella contra el larguero y es que ya no puedo más.

-Fubu-kun- me giró y veo dos ojos verdes, intensamente verdes.

La respiración se me va al ver el pelo castaño pero eso solo Clary.

-Fubu-kun- repite- ¿Qué te pasa?

Al no contestar la castaña hace memoria, no se acuerda de esta tarde, seguro.

O…¿si se acuerda?

_**POV´S: NARRADOR**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Shirou acababa de bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar corriendo al comedor y al recibidor. En la cocina estaba Clary sentada en una silla mordiendo una manzana con la mirada perdida._

_Ni se dio cuenta de que Shirou pasaba por allí._

_-¡Adiós, italiana!_

_La chica le miró viéndolo por primera vez._

_-¡Ah!_

_-¿Qué pensando en tu Italia…?- se tuvo que callar ya que la castaña le tapó la boca._

_-Calla- susurró._

_El bufó quitándose la mano de ella de la boca._

_-De todas maneras me voy- dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Cómo que te vas?_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo sonrojado Fubuki- Quedé con tu hermana._

_-¡Ohhh! Mi hermanita pequeña y Fubu-kun tienen una cita no me lo quiero perder- exclamó con el puño en el aire._

_-Calla- _para que diré nada _reflexionó internamente- además más te vale no seguirme o le contaré a cierto ojiazul…_

_-Vale, bien tu ganas idea olvidad- bufó._

_-Bien- susurró._

_-Pero cuéntame todo o se lo sonsacaré a Clare por Whatsapp._

_-Vale-renegó el peliplata._

_Los dos japoneses se despidieron con una sonrisa._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ella enmudeció.

-¿Qué ha pasado Fubuki? ¿Le has hecho daño a mi hermanita pequeña?.

Los ojos de Fubuki se veían acuosos y más claros de lo habitual y ahí se rindió dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Clare se calló encima mía y me besó sin querer.

Ella le sonrió no muy convencida.

-Enhorabuena entonces ¿no?

-Clare me dijo que no era nada y me dio a entender que no quería nada conmigo.

Clary se sentó en el suelo con delicadeza y arrancó su smartphone de un bolsillo de su uniforme.

Enseguida escucho _Me pones tierno _el _Yavoy!*_ que Clare había puesto días atrás de Carlos Baute y Rashel (o como se escriba). Y de repente sonó el sonido referente a que Clare había rechazado la llamada.

En seguida sonó la misma música que el _Yavoy! _ y salió un mensaje.

_**"Luego hablamos estoy cansada, he estado leyendo hasta tarde da saludos por Japón, Clare."**_

-Dios, no me podrías haber dado una hermana más tonta ¿verdad?

Shirou le asesinó con la mirada.

-Vale, vale. ¡Pero mañana lo resuelves con Clare-baka. ¿Ok?

-Si- dijo un poco más animado por alguna razón.

-.-.-.-.- El día siguiente.

Fubuki se puso en camino hasta la parte Italiana acompañado de Clary que quería ver a Fidio (admitámoslo esta coladita -.-´´).

Estaban jugando todavía cuando llegaron pero Clare no se veía por ninguna parte.

Elah dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

-Elizah -saludó Shirou- ¿Y Clare?- preguntó.

Ella le miró preocupada.

-No se quiere mover de su cuarto- dijo Recc con cara de preocupación.

-Esta mañana estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta otra vez- dijo Fidio- apenas iba por las primeras páginas y ya estaba llorando, bueno me voy a cambiar. ¿Sigue en pie eso de ir a dar una vuelta?- le susurró al oído a Clary que se sonrojó.

Shirou entró con Elizah y se encontró con Orpheo ladrándole y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Shirou.

-Quiere que vayas a ver a Clare- indicó Rebe.

Él subió las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando Orpheo se sentó en la puerto él leyó.

_"Habitación de las chicas_

_Clarella, Rebecca y Elizabhet_

_¡Prohibido pervertidos! (Cof Cof Marco Cof Cof Gianluca Cof Cof)"_

Él sonrió imaginando a Clare escribir aquello por que era de su pequeña letra lo sabia por el círculo que les hacía a las C´s.

-Clare-habló con voz ronca.

No escuchó respuesta del interior.

De repente Angelo apareció por el pasillo con el chándal de Orpheo.

-Hola, Fubuki.

-Hola, Angelo tu sabes porque no me responde Clare.

El contrario se puso el dedo en la barbilla con pose de pensar.

-No querrá hablar contigo o solo esta durmiendo; pero yo que tu entraría,

Angelo siguió caminando por el pasillo dando saltitos sin darle tiempo a Fubuki a reaccionar.

Cogió aire.

-Clare, voy a entrar…-dijo.

Entró ya que la puerta no daba problemas y se encontró una habitación de tres camas una verde, otra azul y otra roja cada una con un tocador y la verde con una gran librería llena de libros y al ser tan alta una banqueta para que Clare llegara a los más altos.

Ella estaba dormida. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes azules y de rayas blancas y azules con una vaca que ponía Mu uuuuuu… y unos pantalones rosas y blancos con una raya más gruesa azul claro. Las mantas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y la chica daba patadas como corriendo.

-Shirou-kun- susurró la chica las dos trenzas que eran su cabello se balancearon- no te vayas, Shirou-kun.

Shirou se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

_Clare estaba soñando con un lugar negro ella estaba de pie con su pijama puesto y peinada para dormir._

_Entonces Shirou aparecía y desaparecía delante de ella entonces notó como le cogía la mano y le hablaba._

_-_Estoy aquí Clare-chan.

_Corría y seguía corriendo pero no le veía._

_-¿Dónde estas Shirou-kun?_

En la realidad Shirou le tenía cogida la mano y observaba a la chica que sudaba y a la ventana cerrada.

Pensó en abrirla pero necesitaría la otra mano.

-Clare voy a abrir la ventana, espera y suéltame..

_En el sueño el peliplata invisible la soltaba y ella seguía corriendo como él no le volvía a coger la mano ella empezó a llorar._

_-Shirou-kun, Shirou-kun- llamó con voz queda él no le respondió._

_Ella sollozó más fuerte entonces escuchó un ruido como del aire y de pequeñas maderas botando y golpeándose entre sí._

_La mano de Shirou volvió junto a la suya._

_-Te amo Shirou-kun lo siento por lo de ayer no me dejes._

Y con tanto movimiento de la chica el libro de Romeo y Julieta cayó de la cama haciendo un ruido sordo.

Shirou le dejó dormir con su mano aún entre las suyas y recordó la llamada a Clary segundos atrás.

-Clary, tu hermana tiene una pesadilla y no soy capaz de calmarla.

La voz del aparato era un poco molesta pero se terció tranquila.

_-¿Tiene pesadillas te llama y no deja que le sueltes la mano?_

- Si- dijo Shirou aún un poco preocupado.

-_En la ventana hay una cosita redonda de madera con hilos dentro formando una tela de araña y cinco palitos colgando ¿no?_

-Seis - corrigió- si ¿pero que es?

_- Es un atrapasueños es lo único que le quita las pesadillas a Clarella pero debe estar abierta y el atrapasueños sonar. O un llamador de ángeles pero perdió el suyo en Alius._

-¡OH? ¿Abro la ventana?- preguntó.

_-Sii, adiós_.

Y ahora la castaña menor le decía que le amaba en sueños. No supo que hacer pero se quedó sentado en el taburete leyendo _Los Juegos del Hambre._

Clare se despertó poco después y cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Shirou y cerró los ojos.

_**POV´S: CLARELLA HAILSTORM:**_

Recuerdo con pesadez el sueño cosa que no suelo hacer pero la sonrisa en el rostro del peliplata le decía que debía recordar algo.

_"-Te amo Shirou-kun lo siento por lo de ayer no me dejes."_

En cuanto recordé lo que dije me intranquilicé.

Y decidí despertarme.

-Shirou-kun…-llamé adormecida.

Él rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia mí.

-Buenos días Clare-chan- sonrió y yo me quedé estática.

-Hola, Shirou-sonreí.

Dejó el libro en la estantería.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en sueños?

Asentí medio paralizada tapándome con la manta hasta el cuello.

-Yo también siento lo de ayer- se sinceró ¡Oh Dios! No me digas que…- y yo también te amo.

Mi boca se abrió formando una "O" perfecta y mis ojos se entrecerraron.

Me cogió un salvaje mechón de pelo y me lo puso detrás de la oreja al lado de una de las trenzas.

-Te ves muy linda cuando estas recién despierta-susurró en mi oído y yo me estremecí cerrando los ojos.

-Shirou…

Noté unos de sus dedos desdibujando mis labios.

¡Oh!

Abrí los ojos y le empujé por el cuello para tocar mis labios con los suyos.

Me quedé paralizada es decir, era mi primer beso.

Su boca sabía a invierno, como la primera nevada del año esa en la que te tiras al suelo y gritas "¡Por Fin!" esa en la que todo el tiempo se para hasta que alguien te devuelve a la realidad. Ya sea tu hermana lanzándote bolas de nieve a la cara o tu perro lamiéndote y mordiendo tus manos.

Y por fin podía ver sus ojos desde tan cerca.

Esos ojos grises que en momentos me podían parecer azules chocaron con mis grandes ojos verdes.

Entreabrí mi boca esperando que él diera el paso que faltaba y lo hizo cogiéndome por la cadera.

Yo aún recostada y él medio sentado/tumbado en mi cama.

Su lengua rozó la mía, medio tímida medio nerviosa.

Y yo no pude más.

Moví la mía haciendo que chocaran, lucharan y bailaran entre sí hasta que se nos fue el aliento.

Me tuve que separar a regañadientes jadeando y sonriendo.

Él también jadeó un poco y me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Sabes?- reí- nunca he tenido tan buen despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y qué tal esta? <strong>

**Ya escribo diferente temo, asi que no se si conseguire seguir la historia igual que hasta ahora. Pues eso me retiro a escribir más sobre todo de Chiare kukukuku.  
><strong>

**Abrazos y espero reviews :D  
>,<strong>

** Clara( Clare99 o CocoClaryClare)  
><strong>


End file.
